Woo Foo Warrior
by Jazzyfurryfox
Summary: This is the remake of "Woo Foo Princess" Mariah  My OC  is choosen to be the next woo foo warrior of all woo foo warriors. She learns more about her past, and mets a friend along the way. Can she sucssed? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Woo Foo Warrior

Chapter one

_Hey guys this is a remake of the "Woo foo Princess" I have made like two years ago, but have not finished it due to me not coming up with ideas for it. But this time, I'm gonna remake the whole story all over again, and I'm going to give it the title "Woo Foo Warrior" instead. Some scenes might be the same and others will be very different, so I hope you enjoy the first part of chapter one, "Woo Foo Warrior" _

_16 years earlier inside a palace mixed with a dojo around it. There lived a king and queen who were in charge and yet the strongest king and queen of woo foo warriors. Everyone knew woo foo contain might and magic and was a very serious martial art challenge to learn. The king had the power of might, and his wife which was the queen on the hand had the power of magic. They were trained as younger children by a panda named Master Yo. 16 years later from now, they knew they were gonna have another new warrior very soon. The king and queen had just given birth to a healthy baby girl about a week ago. They had named her Mariah Gabrielle Key. They were very anxious to train her to become the best woo foo warrior princess in all kingdom. _

Inside the palace, baby Mariah was in her bedroom, sleeping in her crib. While meanwhile in the main hallway her parents were sitting on one side of the another their own throne waiting on Master Yo to arrive with something.

"Where in the world could he be?" Queen Kathryn wondered.

"Now, now dear, must not you worry? Master Yo will be eventually. He's probably just running late." King Richard answered. (I decided to change his name from George to Richard.)

"I sure hope so. You know how I get at times." Queen Kathryn said, taking a sip of her drink and then sighing.

King Richard sighs as well and says, "You know, I remember our days a little woo foo warriors several years ago."

"Really? I hardly remember any of it." Queen Kathryn said studying her glass.

"Oh…well then, I-"The King was cut off by someone entering inside the hallway of the front of the palace. "I think that's Master Yo right now."

And there stood a normal young panda with a purple afro as his hair style. He's wearing his black belt around his waist and he has something in his hand, it's a little white box with something in it. Master Yo walks up to the king and queen, smiling and then bowing to them as a greeting.

"Greetings Richard and Kathryn, I apologize for being late." Master Yo said.

"It's alright, Master Yo. We understand. My wife was starting to get a little worried about you, but she's alright now." King Richard said, looking over at her.

Queen Kathryn looks up and smiles and puts her glass down and stands up and walks down a few steps up to Master Yo. "So, you said you were bringing something for our daughter?" Queen Kathryn asked.

"Indeed I was. It's right here in this little white box. I'm sure little Mariah will like it." Master Yo answered.

"Well, what is it?" Queen Kathryn asked anxiously.

Master Yo smiles, and opens it and it's a necklace. Not just an ordinary one, but a special one. It's a Yin Yang symbol necklace inside the box. "It's for your daughter to wear and she shouldn't take it off by no means necessary." Master Yo answered.

Queen Kathryn takes the box with the necklace inside it and smiles and nods. "Thank you, Master Yo. I know my daughter will make a great warrior princess, since your gonna be training her when she turns sixteen." Queen Kathryn said, observing the necklace.

Master Yo nods. "Now I must be going you two. If you need anything, you know where to reach me." Master Yo said, patting her shoulder.

"Oh yes, anything we will let you know." King Richard said.

"Good bye, Richard and Kathryn. I will see you later." Master Yo said as he's walks out of the palace.

Queen Kathryn is still observing the necklace. "This is such a beautiful necklace he bought our daughter. I'm gonna go show her. I'll be back." She said, as she closed the box and headed down the hallway and upstairs.

King Richard nods and set back in his throne.

Meanwhile, Queen Kathryn passed a few doors, and came to the door that was Mariah's room and opened her door and walked in and went over to her crib.

Mariah had just woken up from her nap, blinking her blue eyes and smiles slightly at her mother. She was happy to see her by baby talking like ordinary babies do.

"Hi honey. Mommy is here to show you something." Queen Kathryn said setting the box down and picking up little Mariah and holding her close and sits down in the rocking chair and picks up the box. "Our master just came by and he bought you a special gift I think you'll love." She said.

Mariah looks at her confused and a little curious at the same time, and continues to blink her eyes a couple more times.

"He bought you this." Queen Kathryn holds up the yin yang symbol necklace for Mariah to see. "It's a necklace, just for you my darling." She said smiling.

Mariah smiles happily and giggles a little. "I knew you would be happy. Here, let mommy put it on for you." But as she was about to put the necklace around Mariah, a fire orbit comes flying into the window, breaking the glass and hitting the queen, knocking both her and Mariah to the ground, and the necklace fell out of her hand and onto the floor.

Queen Kathryn rubs her head, while still holding her daughter. "What on earth was that?" She said groaning.

Suddenly the Night Master comes flying in, smiling evilly at both of them. "Happy to see me, Kathy?" He says walking up to them.

Queen Kathryn backs up, holding Mariah close. She stands up and runs over to the closet and gently puts Mariah in there to keep her safe and says, "Stay here. Mommy will be back to get you." Queen Kathryn said, and then after those last words of Mariah hearing from her mother she closes and locks the door, and turns to the Night Master and glares at him.

"Who the heck do you think you are crashing into my palace without an invitation?" Queen Kathryn said, balling up her fists.

"I can come whenever I feel like it, my queen. Now where is your husband?" He asks.

"That's none of your business, Night Master. You'll have to come through me first. I'm not letting you touch my daughter." Queen Kathryn said, lighting up her magic.

The Night Master laughs sarcastically. "Oh, wow, I'm so scared of you. I hope your magic doesn't hurt me." He says, laughing.

Queen Kathryn jumps and throws huge fire orbits at him. The Night Master dodges all of them, and sees she's about to throw a punch at him, but he grabs her wrist, squeezing it very tightly, and throws her onto the wall. She lands on the floor, panting, with a mark around her wrist.

The Night Master walks up to her and kicks her hard in the stomach. "You thought you were all tough to beat me? Think again, my queen. No one is strong enough to beat me!" He said, smiling evilly. Queen Kathryn looks up at him glaring. "Shut up, you. She stands up and gets ready to launch an attack, but he grabs her by the throat and her pins her to the wall. "You're way too weak to hurt me, my child. It's too bad that I'm gonna kill you eventually." The Night Master said, smiling evilly and laughing.

Queen Kathryn gasps for air, and yells for help. "R-R-Richard…!" She says barely breathing.

King Richard hears her from upstairs and immediately stands up and presses the red button for an emergency for Master Yo to come. He grabs his sword and runs upstairs to help his wife.

The Night Master is still chocking her to her death. "There's no one to help you. NO ONE, so say goodby-" He gets hit with Richard's sword, and Kathryn falls down still alive, but breathing in and out fast.

"Are you alright, Kathryn?" King Richard asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright." She answers, standing up. And Richard stands up as well.

The Night Master stands up too. "Two against one, no problem."

King Richard charges at the night master with his weapon and gets ready to launch an attack on him. The night master smiles and grabs his sword and twist it out of his hand, and shocks him with this hot blister.

"No!" Queen Kathryn said glaring and her eyes become fire and blast the Night Master up against the wall, making him let go of Richard's sword. Richard grabs his sword and stabs the Night master with it, creating a big hole, but the big hole immediately heals back up. "Huh?" The Night Master punches him out of the way and he stands up. "I've had enough of you two! It's time to do what I was going to in the first place." The Night Master hits his fist down hard on the floor, creating an quake for the entire palace to shake. He begins to develop some powerful dark dangerous magic.

As the king and queen are shaking, King Richard gets in front of Queen Kathryn in order to protect his queen. "No matter what happens, I hope our daughter is taken care of." King Richard said.

The Night Master becomes darker and the magic becomes much more dangerous than before, and he aims the heavy magic at both the king and queen and it hits them both and they fall up in the air and then come back down with a hard landing.

They are not moving in inch. The Night Master turns back to normal and everything stops shaking and he goes over to the king and queen and feels both of their pulse, and notice they both had no pulse. They were killed instantly. He smiles evilly and says, "Yes, I have finally destroyed both the king and queen of woo foo. My dream has come true." The Night Master said with a happy joy, and then he hears a noise and immediately flies out of the window of where he came from.

It was Master Yo. He came running into the room, but he was too late. He saw both his students lying on the floor dead. He gasps. "Oh no…I was too late…." Master Yo comes in the room and notices everything is torn. "This is all my fault. If I were to be here sooner, I could have saved them." He said as a tear falls down his eye.

Then he hears a cry coming from the closet, and he turned around. "M-Mariah?" He wondered as he tried to open the closet door, but it was locked. So he use his magic to unlock the door and open it and find her sitting there, crying. "Oh dear, you poor thing." He said picking her up, and holding her. "It's okay, it's okay." He said rubbing her back and picking up the necklace that fell from the floor. He looks at Mariah and says, "It's alright, I'm here. I promise I will never let anything happen to you…I'll take good care of you…" He said, holding her close.

And everything goes blank.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Be ready for chapter two coming up very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Woo Foo Warrior

Chapter two

_Here is chapter two of "Woo Foo Warrior", the last chapter which was chapter one was the introduction in case you didn't know that. So, I hope you enjoy this one. _

_16 years later. _

_After the horrible tragedy of the death of Mariah's parents that happen 16 years earlier. Master Yo has been taking care of Mariah on his own like as if she was his. _

_Now this is taking place in the dojo, and it's Mariah's 16__th__ birthday, which she really isn't excited about it at all because she felt that something or someone was missing. _

Inside the dojo, Mariah was in her bedroom, sleeping peacefully, until she was shaking gently by Master Yo. She begin to open her eyes very slowly and was groaning a little. "Uhnnnn…."

"Mariah, it's time to get up." Master Yo said.

"Uhh..why? Five more minutes." Mariah said, not sitting up from her bed.

"Today is your birthday, remember? Don't you wanna celebrate it with the students and me?" Master Yo asked

Mariah groans and she sits up, and gets out of her bed. "I really don't like surprises that much, Master Yo…" She answered, rubbing her eye.

Master Yo takes her hand, and leads her out of the room and into the living room where Yin and Yang are.

Yin looks at Mariah, smiling while Yang is just standing there with his arms crossed, not really caring.

"Happy Birthday, Mariah." Yin said, holding out her birthday cake, with a smile on her face.

"Yaaay…" Yang said sarcastically.

Master Yo looks at Mariah. "Mariah, aren't you gonna say something?" He asked.

"Thank you guys." Mariah answered. "You didn't really have to do this." She added.

"We wanted to do something special for you because we love you." Master Yo said. "Now make a wish and blow out the candles." He added.

"And make it quick cause I'm hungry." Yang said.

Yin glares at Yang. "Don't rush her. Let her take her time." She said.

Mariah studies the cake, and closes her eyes and makes a ordinary wish and then she blows out the candles. "Ah, finally." Yang said anxiously.

Yin sets the cake down, and she cuts the first slice and hands it to Mariah. "There you go." She said smiling. Mariah nods and says, "And if you don't mind, I'm going to go eat at the table." She said, walking over to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

Master Yo walks over to her and asks, "Uh, is there something wrong with you? Like, why you're not happy today?" He asks sharply, crossing his arms.

"I am happy, it's just that I'm a little tired that's all." She answered, taking a bite.

"Then show me you're happy and wipe that look off your face." He said.

Mariah looks at him and notices that he's being serious and she starts smiling. "There. I'm smiling. Happy now?"

"That's my girl." He said, patting her shoulder. He turns to his students and says, "I want you two to train for a couple of hours after you're done eating.

"Why? Why can't we just take a break? I want to relax for the day." Yang said, finishing his plate and then licking the crumbs. "After all it IS the princess's birthday, and we should celebrate it before the day is over." He added.

"He does have a point, Master Yo." Yin said, putting her plate in the trash can. "We need a little break."

"I said NO. Regardless if it is her birthday, I still want you two to train for the day." Master Yo said. "And Mariah will be starting her training sometime this week." He added.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes you are young lady. I made that promise to your parents that I will train you to be the best woo foo warrior princess there is when you turn sixteen." He answered.

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" She asked.

"I said, yes you are young lady." He answered. "No. After that, what was that you said?" She wondered. "I said I will train you to be the best woo foo warrior princess there is when you turn sixteen." "No, no, no. I meant before that, in between those sentences you JUST said." She said curiously. Master Yo sighs, "I made that promise to your parents."

"My parents?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" She added standing up.

"Nevermind. We'll talk about it later." Master Yo said, with a guilty look on his face. "Why are you two STILL standing there? Go train now." He said to them.

"Okay, okay jeez." Yang said, leaving the living room. "You don't have to be so grumpy." Yin said, following her brother.

Mariah walks up to Master Yo. "No. I want to talk about it now." She said. "I said no. We will talk about it later. I have things to do." Master Yo said, going over to his chair.

Mariah glares and says, "Fine, I don't even wanna know anyway." She said. "Can I go outside for a little walk then?" She asked.

"No you may not. I told you over a million times, it's not safe out there. It's my job to protect you and keep you safe." He answered. "Now go find something else to do." He added.

"But Master Yo, ever since I was little, you have not let me set one foot outdoors. Look at me now, I'm not a baby anymore." Mariah said. "I know that, but I don't want you to get hurt with no self defense." He said. "Now please, don't ask me again because the answer is still no." He added.

Mariah walks out of the living room and into the hallway. "I can never do things on my own." She said, shaking her head. "There must be something he's hiding from me." She added.

Yin mistakenly fires an orbit out the door, when it meant to hit her brother. The fire orbs nearly hits Mariah, and she kicks it out the way with an unusual style she never knew about. "Woah." Mariah said, shockingly. "Oops, sorry about that, Mariah." Yin said. "I better close the door." She said, shutting the door and locking it.

Mariah looks back to make sure Master Yo is fast asleep in his chair. She turns back and walks down the hallway, and slightly opens his doors to his bedroom. She steps inside and closes them from behind. She starts going through his belongings, but couldn't find anything, and then she went over to his closet and turn on the closet. She stood on the stool, and search and searched, but all she could find was his belts and other personal items. She looks around. "I know it's something he's hiding." She said, going over to his bed and sits down. "I wonder what it could be.." She added.

Then she felt something under the covers, and she slowly pulled back the covers and found a necklace, a yin yang symbol necklace. It was the most shocking thing she had ever seen. She holds the necklace and studies it and says to herself, "Haven't I seen this before?" She asks herself. And then she has a flashback.

_Her mother is holding her in her arms, and says to her, "our master came by to give you something." Queen Kathryn said. She holds up the necklace to show her daughter. "It's just for you my darling." Baby Mariah smiles happily and giggles. "Here, let mommy put it on for you." _

Flashback ends.

Mariah feels her neck, and looks at the necklace. "Why hasn't she put the necklace on me like she said she would." She wondered. "I don't understand. Why would he keep this away from me?" She added.

Mariah stands up, with the necklace and leaves the room and goes into her own bedroom, and sits on her balcony. She holds the necklace up in the air. "I wonder what it's for." She wondered. "Maybe it's something special." A voice came behind her, and she jumps and turns around. It was Yin. "My goodness, you scared me." Mariah said, walking out her balcony and walking up to Yin. "What do you want?" She asked. "You weren't following me were you?" She added on. "Of course not, but I did see you walking with something." Yin answered. "What do you have there?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing that concerns you." Mariah said.

"You have to tell me. I have to keep you safe, you know." Yin said, crossing her arms.

Mariah sighs. "It's just a necklace." She said, showing it to her. "I found it in Master Yo's bedroom, and I think it belongs to me, but he just wont tell me." She added.

Yin takes the necklace and observes it. "It's a pretty yin yang symbol." She said. "But why would Master Yo not tell you about it?" She added.

"I don't know." She said. "It's something that I want to know, but he's too stubborn to tell me." She added.

"Well, just give him time to tell you. I'm sure he will. You have him to be patient. He's very sensitive when talking about a past." Yin said. "Tell her what?" A voice came from behind. It was Yang, standing by the door with his sword.

"Nothing, Yang. Go play your video games or something." Mariah said looking at him.

"Even though I really don't care what you girls are talking about, I still have the right to know." He said, walking up to them.

"Look, it's just necklace I found in Master Yo's bedroom, and I think it belongs to me." Mariah answered.

"First of all, why were you in his bedroom at all?" Yang asked. "That's not the point, Yang." Yin said.

"The point is that Master Yo kept this away from me all these years and never told me, and I'm gonna find out one way or another." Mariah said.

"Well, good luck with that." Yang said. "What's the commotion about?" Master Yo asked, yawning from his nap.

Mariah looks at Yin and Yang and mumbles, "You heard nothing from me." Yin and Yang nods, and leaves the bedroom.

"M-Mariah, what are you doing?" Master Yo asked, coming in the bedroom.

Mariah shows Master Yo the necklace. "Explain to me, this." Mariah said, glaring a little.

Master Yo gasps, and swipes the necklace out of her hand. "Where in heavens did you find this?" He asked.

"I found it in your bedroom." She said. "Okay, first you don't tell me about my parents, and now you keep that away from me I should have known about years ago. Why haven't you told me?" She added.

"First, stay out of my room. You don't go in there without my permission." He said angrily. "And this necklace has nothing to do with you. If it did, I'd told you a long time ago." He added.

"Oh, it doesn't huh?" She said. She takes the necklace back and looks on the back and notices something. "If it has nothing to do with me, then explain why it has my NAME on it?" She added pointing to her name in the center, where it had a pretty signature. "You DO know something about this." She said.

Master Yo takes the necklace back. "So?" "It could have been anybody." He said.

"There's nobody around here name Mariah. I know that necklace belongs to me." She said.

"Mariah, listen to me." He said. "You're hiding something from me." She said.

Master Yo glares and says, "Alright, you listen and you listen good, I don't want you talking about the necklace from this day on. I don't want you asking me all these questions about your past. It's not important to know about anymore. And don't ask me why." He says, getting a guilty look on his face. "Do you hear me? Don't touch this necklace ever again!" He added.

Mariah shakes her head. "I can't believe your doing this, on my birthday." She said. "I have the right to know." She added.

"I said NO, and that's FINAL. I don't care if it IS your birthday, or if you ARE the princess. I'm not telling you absolutely nothing." He said, putting the necklace in his pocket. He heads for the door, and turns over to her. "You will begin your training tomorrow morning, so be ready for it young lady." Master Yo said, shutting her door.

Mariah grabs a ball and throws it up against the wall, breaking a picture oh her when she was younger with Master Yo. "Sometimes I hate my life here." She said, going over to her balcony. She stares up in the sky, and she lets a tear fall down her face. "I wish someone would care about my feelings…" She said, putting her head down.

**Well, that's the end of chapter two people. I hope you have enjoy it. It was pretty long than the first chapter. Well, be sure to look out for chapter three. **


End file.
